Forgotten Phones and Chess Sex
by Ms. Jessica Cullen
Summary: "I sighed. It was a Friday, and I was obviously not having any luck with the whole masturbating thing. The thing was, I did it way too often… I used that stupid vibrator way too much." Will Edward Cullen, King of all Nerds come to her rescue? hell yes.


**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**It. Was. The. Gum.**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

"Damn…" I said, glaring down at my vibrator.

This just wasn't working. It was getting to the point where I couldn't even feel anything. I'd used this thing way too much for it to actually feel like anything but some shaky thing you stick down there. I groaned, throwing it against the edge of the bed.

I pulled on my shorts with a grunt. What the hell was wrong with me?

I sighed. It was a Friday, and I was obviously not having any luck with the whole masturbating thing. The thing was, I did it way too often… I used that stupid vibrator way too much.

It was five o clock and Charlie was working an overnight shift. I was bored and started thinking about Edward Cullen and then… the rest kind of just happened? I got too carried away with my thoughts and then…

See, Edward Cullen was the captain of the chess team, he was a bound valedictorian, and he was everything I wanted.

He had these black glasses that perfectly outlined his vibrant green eyes. He always wore these button-downs that were tucked into his jeans. He had wild reddish brown hair that flew in every direction, no matter how much gel he tried to put in it the morning of.

And I guess I had some sort of geek fantasy because I'd show up at every one of his debate team meetings or chess practices just to see that look of concentration on his face.

Not all the time… just most of the time.

Oh, don't judge me.

It wasn't like I was anything special. I was just a girl with a best friend named Alice who was finding a way to get by in high school.

But I saw him every day, and he didn't even know I existed. He was popular with all the nerds, but he was happy, and that was part of his charm.

And now I'd used up every single ounce of sexual fantasy my mind had conjured up. Don't get me wrong, I still had miles and miles of frustration left, just not enough imagination left.

And that was shocking, since I'd been going off pure imagination for over a year now.

I huffed, crossing the room. I needed new incentive to get turned on. My mind couldn't convince my vajayjay that Edward wasn't actually here anymore.

Well what could I do? It wasn't like I could go and masturbate to any of his things… I didn't have any…

And I couldn't just go to his house… that was creepier…

Wait… was it so weird just to drive to school to his chess club room…? No one was there, and since I was ASB president, I had a key to the school…

Maybe they even had his picture. And even better? No one would be there because it's Friday. I'm a genius.

I pulled on a tank top and eagerly ran out of the door to my truck. After what seemed like a really long drive, I parked in the empty school parking lot.

Giggling, I unlocked the front door and all but ran to the chess room. It was a bit weird being here after hours, but it was worth it.

Unlocking the chess room door, I started to look around. Yes, bingo. They had their chess jackets hanging up on hooks and, in a cabinet, there were pictures.

I grinned, grabbing the jacket that said 'Cullen' in bright yellow letters and the picture frame with his dazzlingly white smile on it.

I ran to his favorite chess table near the front, the same one he always drummed his fingers on. I'd just have to pretend that I was his table.

I pulled six of the chess tables together, forming a bed/table of sorts. I shrugged into his team jacket, shivering at his smell and licking my lips.

This was more than enough incentive, surrounded by his smell and looking at his face? Hell yes.

I held his picture frame in front of my with one hand and started rubbing myself lightly through my shorts, closing my eyes, letting the smell and thrill of it turn me on.

E.P.O.V.

I chuckled. "I know, guys, I'm sorry, but I have to go back! I left my phone back in the chess room. I know, I know, we're all having fun here but I need that phone," I insisted. I didn't want to leave, we were having a great time, but my mom was going to call me when she wanted me to come home, and if my phone's in the chess room then I can't pick up. And I didn't want her to go ballistic when I don't pick up.

Tyler frowned. "You don't even have the keys to the school, and the pizza's almost here," he complained.

Mike nodded, agreeing with him.

"Class president, remember? I have a key. And I'll be back in ten minutes, tops," I said on my way out of the pizza parlor.

The rest of the chest team booed at me but I left anyways.

I turned on my Volvo and smiled to myself at how good this week was. We beat the other chess team at North Shore, and we finally got those team jackets…

_It'd be even better if Bella Swan was your girlfriend._

I pursed my lips at my inner voice, trying to bring me down.

Like I could ever land a girl like Bella Swan. Beautiful and unattainable. You know the type. The very same type that weren't into chess geeks like yours truly.

I tried to push the topic out of my mind as I drove closer to Forks High. Hopefully, she hadn't called yet…

My keys jingled as I brought them out to unlock the door… but I was shocked to find that it was already unlocked… weird.

I shrugged, walking towards the chess room.

"Mm…" I suddenly heard, about ten feet from the chess room.

I stopped, looking through the tiny window, but I couldn't see anything.

I blinked, furrowing my eyebrows. I walked to the door to find it was unlocked as well. I stuffed my keys in my pocket, opening the door.

The first thing I saw… definitely wasn't my phone.

My jaw dropped as I saw none other than Bella Swan, hovering over about six chess tables, holding a picture frame and wearing one of our chess jackets.

But that wasn't the shocking part.

One of her hands was running over her pussy over her tiny shorts, while her eyes were shut and her mouth was open as pleasure ran through her body.

My jaw slacked as she moaned, throwing her head to the side.

I watched as she pressed harder, making her body arch off the tables.

I looked closer to the display in front of me, seeing exactly whose picture she was masturbating to.

_Mine._

It was my face that was being held in the vice grip of her palm. My head whipped towards the jacket hooks.

Mine was missing. Bella was wearing one.

"Oh holy _fuck,_" I cursed, surprised at how deep my voice sounded.

It didn't look like she heard me.

"Edward…" she whimpered.

I smirked wickedly.

Hot damn…

I let my jacket fall to the chess table next to me. I stalked up to her, and it still didn't look like she'd noticed me.

She let her hand fall to her chest, the same hand holding the picture- _my _picture. My face was basically in her chest.

I felt myself growing hard.

Tentatively, I reached out my hand and laid it over the one that was currently rubbing vigorously on her pussy.

Her eyes snapped open and her hand froze. When she saw me, she gasped, but I shushed her, starting to rub her again.

"Be quiet, Bella. Just let me touch you," I said, my voice deeper than before.

She moaned, letting the hand underneath mine become weak, I moved it away and replaced it with mine.

"Edward!" she moaned again.

I smirked, rubbing my thumb over her clit and loving the way she arched her back sharply. I moved my body so that I was straddling her on the table. My other hand reached out and squeezed her breast. She let out a breathy moan as I pulled her tank top down and twisted her nipple.

"Yeah… you like that, don't you baby," I cooed out at her.

Her jaw slacked and her hand moved to cover mine that was on her breast. I licked my lips and leaned down to pull her nipple into my mouth, biting it lightly. She let out a cry and wrapped her fingers in my hair.

I moved her shorts aside and traced my fingers up and down her surprisingly wet slit. Slowly, I pumped one finger into her, and then two. Damn she was tight.

I felt her walls squeeze around my fingers and I felt myself smiling.

Just as I felt her coming to her climax, I purposefully withdrew my fingers and sucked them into my mouth as she watched.

She moaned again.

"Edward…" she moaned.

I smirked. "What, Bella?" I asked.

"K-kiss me…" she said timidly.

Obediently, I leaned down to capture her mouth with mine, snaking my arms around her waist to draw her closer. She moaned around my lips.

I reached up to take off my glasses but she made a noise of disapproval, silently telling me to keep them on.

I shrugged, flicking my tongue out to taste her. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I shivered as my erection pressed against her thigh.

Her mouth opened on it's own accord and her head fell back. I supported her weight.

I moved to kiss her again and her hands moved to unbutton my shirt and pull it out of my jeans.

I sat up, laying her down first, to shrug out of the shirt.

Her eyes bugged out of her head as she ogled my chest.

"Oh shit…" she muttered, running her hands over my muscles. I groaned as she touched on every part of my upper body, now thankful for the gym.

She looked up at me with dark eyes as she unbuttoned my pants and struggled to find the strength to push them down.

I helped her along with it, watching them and my boxers fall to the floor.

She wasted no time in wrapping her hand around my shaft, pumping up and down.

I shuddered.

I shakily reached over to strip her of her tank top and she blushed, moving an arm to cover herself, self conscious.

I moved her arm to her side and kissed both of her breasts.

"Don't cover yourself, you're beautiful." I groaned and she shivered, pulling me back down.

The feel of my skin against hers was something I knew I wouldn't ever forget.

I teased her opening with my tip. God she was wet…

She wrapped her arms around my and scratched my back lightly, leaning her head on my shoulder as I just barely entered her.

She bucked her hips to me.

"More… Edward…" she said.

I groaned. "Are you sure? I wont be able to stop if I keep going."

She looked at me with pleasure filled eyes. That was all I needed.

Without warning, I slammed into her and her mouth made the shape of an O.

She felt phenomenal.

I started ramming back into her at a fast pace and before I knew it, we were both on our way to rapidly approaching orgasms.

"Edward!" she screamed out.

Once we both hit our highs, I pulled out of her and grinned, shaking my hair out of my face.

"Whoa… that was so much better than any of my fantasies…" she breathed out, a placid smile on her face.

I blinked. "Fantasies?" I asked.

She blushed again.

I leaned down to flick her ear with my tongue. "We'll just have to act those out, now won't we."

**Okay, guys… well… I don't have much to say about it…**

**But if you do, then by all means, drop me a review : )**

**MWC- **A nerdy Edward doesn't sound all that bad... Thanks for putting that thought in my head. *note sarcasm* I still loved it and I still need a pack of that gum! ;)

**REVIEW!**


End file.
